Civil War Tragedy
by Vic92091
Summary: Draco and Hermione are married at the age of 19 and are livin in the states during the time of the CW. Draco gets sent 2 fight while Hermione is left home. Draco left without knowing that he left Hermione a present. Read to find out what... DMHG[M]


**_Just had a brilliant idea and had to write it down… this is a DMHG story so deal with that. Its is settled in the time of the Civil War and stuff like that… in America duh… but dressed like they did in Salem Witch Trials Time.

* * *

_**

Draco and Hermione are just your average newlywed coupled wizard and witch… though that was until everything happened. A war began and every boy about 18 to 30 was sent to the war. Sadly… Draco was 19 and had to join in. Him and Hermione lived in the old time of Vermont, so he was going to fight against the Confederacy(The South).

It was the day before Draco was getting sent off to war. They wanted their might be last moments to last well… which involved a lot of pleasure for the both of them. Being together and happy was the main thing at this point… they just wanted each other until Draco had to be sent off.

The night passed like it was all in 5 minutes to them, although it was 11 hours. They woke up at 8 and Draco packed for his trip to the Virginia borderline to fight for the slaves and such… I guess you could say Hermione really rubbed off on him.

The time had come and it was time for Draco to leave with all the other men in their village. It was a sad moment indeed. Hermione and Draco looked at each other from the distance as he said goodbye to the neighbor kids and Hermione stood with all the other saddened wives, with tears in their eyes.

He walked up to his wife…

"I know you don't want me to go…" he began. Hermione couldn't stand looking at the man she loved anymore and turned her head so she was looking at the forest nearby. "I don't want to go either… but this is something that you were fighting against in school. I want it to end, and I must do this for you and for all of those in slavery at this moment" he said, looking as a tear fell from Hermione's eye.

He wiped it away and Hermione looked at him in the eye. She jumped on him giving him his last warm hug that he might never feel from Hermione again.

"You have a wand… I expect you to use it" she whispered in his ear. He nodded "Im going to miss you like you cant imagine"

"I know… and ill miss you just as much. If I die… I'll wait for you at the other end" he said. She cried even more into his chest. She couldn't stand the thought.

"All men!" a general said from the front of the village "Report to me immediately"

This was their last chance.

"Don't go Draco" Hermione pleaded…

"I have to Hermione… I love you, don't forget that" he said to her.

"I love you too" she cried.

He looked at her in the eyes as she did to him. He lightly plunged in for the kiss… and she kissed him back. Romantically, and passionately.

They released "Never forget me" Draco said to her.

"Never"

He smiled down at his wife with sorry eyes and then left her and headed to the general.

She watched as he left her.

"I will never forget you" she said to herself, while looking at her stomach.

* * *

**: 5 Months Later With Hermione :

* * *

**

**_(A/n: just to let you guys know... i dont know the exact dates for battles and stuff yet so just go along with it)_**

Hermione heard about the Union defeating the Confederacy in the Battleof Antietam.She was happy to know that people were fighting for mostly slavery, which she did want to end. She sat in a rocking chair on her porch of her cottage and looked at the little kids frolicking around, playing games, and picking flowers. She looked at her swollen stomach and smiled.

_'At least there is going to be someone to remind me of him'_ Hermione thought.

* * *

**: With Draco :

* * *

**

Draco was walking to the safe place of his tent that he shares with Harry and Ron. He always wondered how they managed to get their selves into this when they were still in England the last time he checked. They just explained that they moved to America so they could start and new life with Ginny and Luna.Draco didnt care in the end. Him and Ron were carrying Harry to the tent.Harry had a bad injury on his leg from getting shot.

"You cant die out here Potter" Draco said, refering to the injury.

"Im not gonna die Malfoy, just hand me my wand" Harry said.

Ron handed Harry his wand and he mutter something, pointing the tip to his wound.

It vanished easily. "Simple trick Hermione taught me"

Draco looked down at his feet at the mentioning of her name.

"Yea are a lucky man to have her" Ron said, while Harry nodded.

Draco smiled... "I just wish i could see her now"

* * *

**: 4 Years Later :

* * *

**

_**(A/n: im not sure if the Civil War lasted that long but I believe it did)**_

Draco was walking home from the end of the village he lived in. There were a couple of men that made it through the war and were returning home. Lucky for him, Harry and Ron, they all survived. He looked around and spotted his and Hermiones cottage and started to walk

* * *

"Mommy?" a little girl about 4 with smooth brown hair a brilliant gray eyes asked for her mother.

"Yes?" her mother asked.

"What is daddy like?" the little girl asked.

Her mom dropped her head and then looked to her daughter. She took a seat in an armchair near their fireplace. "Come here, Olivia" her mom said and patted her lap.

Olivia ran to her mother and stood near her feet. Her mother picked her up and set her on her lap.

"Your father was a great man… one of the best I've ever met. He is very smart, talented, and is surely a handsome man." Her mother said lightly.

"How did you meet him?" Olivia asked.

"Well… me and your father went to the finest school, Hogwarts, where you will go in 7 years to learn more magic. Me and him hated each other… he even hated my friends, and me with him. We didn't really understand each other until the last year of school when we became heads and had to share a common room. That was where we really got to know each other. We fell in love, but our parents kept getting in the way. So we decided to move here, and start our own life. We got married two years after school ended. Then a war came and he was taken to fight… and I ended up with you, my sweet little Olivia" she said starting to tickle her daughters stomach and hearing her giggle.

Then a knock came to the door. Olivia and her mother looked at each other and then to the door. Someone knocked again. Her mother gripped her wand in her pocket and directed Olivia to the far corner. She walked over and opened the door.

At the door stood a tall, young man. He had beautiful gray eyes, and blonde hair that almost looked white. He looked healthy, yet slightly tan you could say from being out in the sun to long.

"Hermione" he said calmly.

Hermione gasped "Draco?" she asked.

He nodded with a smile on his face. A grin appeared on Hermione's face and she leapt up onto him in a tight hug, letting out a happy squeal. He returned it and laughed.

"Get away from her!" came Olivia with a wand of her own and pointed it to Draco. "_Protectio invis-_" she said with confidence but was cut off.

Draco took out his wand and muttered "_Expelliarmus_"

Olivia's wand flew out of her hand and rolled to the floor.

"Huh?" she asked looking at Draco then to her smiling mother.

"Olivia…" Hermione said and crouched down to her size. "Remember I told you the story of your father getting sent to war?"

Olivia nodded "Well… this is your father" Hermione said and turned Olivia to Draco.

Draco looked at Hermione puzzled and she smiled and nodded.

"Do you mean…" he crouched down next to Olivia and Hermione "that this pretty little girl who has the same exact eyes as me, is my daughter?" he said with a smile.

Hermione nodded while Olivia smiled. Olivia took her hand and put it to Draco's face, caressing the side and then she touched his nose and felt around his whole face, rather quickly. "Daddy?" she asked.

Draco nodded. Olivia jumped up onto Draco in a tight hug. "I know where you got that from" he commented and looked at Hermione who smiled.

"Im glad I finally get to meet you" Olivia said.

"Im glad hes back home again… I missed him so much" Hermione said and got up. Draco and Olivia did the same, Olivia clutched to Draco's side like a monkey.

"Im glad that I have a beautiful wife, a loving daughter and the family I've always wanted"

Hermione smiled and hugged her husband lovingly. Olivia and Draco returned it. Draco kissed Hermione on her forehead.

He looked down at her "Im glad you never forgot"

* * *

**_Thats the end... it was just a one shot but i thought it was cute_**


End file.
